Entre Dois Mundos
by Srta. Ellen
Summary: Entre Rilian e Tirian, surge uma nova história. O que acontece quando o filho do Rei Rilian embarca em uma aventura em busca de um anel perdido com a ajuda de uma Filha de Eva?
1. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo 1: O que Sobrou do Guarda-Roupa**

Era uma bela tarde de verão, bela e quente. Aldora estava farta daquele dia, pois ao invés de estar se divertindo com _algo mais produtivo_, como ela mesma dizia, estava visitando um museu cheio de coisas velhas.

Aldora sentia falta do Brasil, país onde nascera e vivera, até então. Seus pais eram ingleses que migraram para o Brasil dez anos antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, um ano antes da garota nascer. Eles acabaram morrendo em um acidente de automóvel ao retornarem para a Inglaterra.

Alana, a irmã mais velha da garota, ao contrário de Aldora, estava realmente adorando aquilo, pois sonhava em ser historiadora e, achava ela, nada era melhor do que visitar um museu repleto de histórias.

A medida que adentravam e conheciam o museu, menos Aldora se interessava.

— Olá? — a garota ouviu uma voz desconhecida atrás de si. Virando, ela se viu em um corredor cheio de portas e sem nenhum de seus colegas de orfanato, ou da moça simpática que lhes mostrava o museu. Ela havia se perdido. Ali, havia apenas um garoto, aparentemente da idade dela.

— Hm, oi. — Aldora disse um tanto receosa.

— Gostaria de ver uma coisa legal? — o garoto perguntou com um leve sorriso. — Venha. Acho que gostará.

O estranho garoto a puxou pelo corredor até a última porta à direita, e abriu-a. A sala que se estendia estava completamente vazia, se não fossem por eles mesmos e uma estante de madeira repleta de livros. Era uma bela estante, _com um ar engraçado_, pensou Aldora.

— Dizem que esta estante é apenas o que sobrou de um velho guarda-roupa. A madeira é de macieira. Era de uma velha casa grande, mas a casa foi demolida e o guarda-roupa, como era muito grande, foi desmontado. O guarda-roupa não foi novamente montado, bom, está aí. Bonito, não acha? — o garoto comentou se aproximando mais da estante. Aldora fez o mesmo.

— Um guarda-roupa... — ela murmurou sorrindo levemente.

A estante era magnífica aos olhos de Aldora. Abrigava livros de distintos temas, mas o que mais chamou a atenção da garota foi um livro de capa verde que dizia no título:_ Entre dois Mundos_. A garota se encantou pelo livro, e não receou em pegá-lo. Assim que se apoiou na estante e abaixou-se para pegar o livro, ela sumiu.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo 2: Bem-vinda à Nárnia**

Aldora sentiu um puxão. Uma força que a levava de encontro à estante, mas por incrível que pareça, não causava dor ou nenhum tipo de incômodo. Num piscar de olhos, Aldora se viu em uma floresta densa, e ao se levantar e olhar em volta, avistou ao longe (não muito longe, na verdade) um enorme castelo erguendo-se acima das árvores. Era lindo, uma castelo extremamente encantador. Ao alto de todas as torres existiam bandeiras de um escarlate intenso, o emblema das bandeiras era um leão dourado. Aldora sorriu, sempre gostara de leões e todos os felinos.

Percebendo seu longo cabelo castanho mel despenteado, começou a passar os dedos pelo fios, desembaraçando. Não adiantou muito, pois o cabelo da garota estava repleto de folhas. A garota era bonita. Tinha os olhos castanhos escuros, que ela amava. Usava roupas típicas de um outono londrino.

Aldora estava achando aquele lugar maravilhosamente lindo, mas ainda se preocupava de como tinha ido parar ali. A única resposta coerente que achava era que estava sonhando, um doce sonho.

— E você acha que eu não sei? Mas preciso dele e tenho que encontrá-lo! — Aldora ouviu uma voz vinda da floresta, do lado próximo ao castelo, mas que já chegava à clareira onde ela tinha parado.

Agora que ouvira a voz, Aldora percebera que era o começo da noite e que estava morrendo de fome. Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que chegaram ao limite da clareira, mas Aldora só conseguia ver sombras.

— Quem é você? — a garota ouviu a mesma voz de antes perguntar.

— E quem é você? — ela retrucou. Desde muito nova Aldora aprendeu a não falar com estranhos, muito menos se identificar. O _estranho_ gargalhou.

— Boa pergunta — ele disse ainda rindo e se direcionando à garota, que pôde ver uma roupa completamente esquisita, para ela. — Eu sou o príncipe Arlian, filho do rei Rilian e futuro herdeiro do trono de Nárnia, em Cair Paravel. Mas suponho que você já sabia e... que roupas estranhas!

— Nárnia? — a garota perguntou confusa. _Que diabos é Nárnia?_, se perguntou mentalmente.

— Por Aslam! Uma Filha de Eva! — o príncipe falou sorridente, para ele era óbvio que uma grande aventura estava por vir.

— Uma verdadeira Filha de Eva? — um outro rapaz que ainda se mantinha atrás das sombras de uma árvore andou até o meio da clareira.

— É claro que sim, Ercan! — o príncipe dizia ainda mais sorridente. — À propósito... Você conhece alguém chamada Jill? Ou um tal de Eustáquio? São de uma tal _Inchaterra_, acho.

— Inglaterra. Não, sou de muito longe da Inglaterra. Cheguei a Londres (capital da Inglaterra) há uns três meses. Nem sei como vim parar aqui. — Ádria tentou explicar ao príncipe, mas achava que não entenderia bulhufas do seu mundo. — Acho que devo me apresentar, certo? Bom, meu nome é Aldora. Aldora Lowfield.

— Muito prazer, estimada senhorita Lowfield - Arlian pegou a mão direita da garota e a beijou, fazendo Aldora rir um pouco por não estar acostumada com aquilo.

— Bem-vinda à Nárnia, Aldora. — Disse Ercan.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo 3: A História do Príncipe**

— Não acredito! — exclamou Aldora após ouvir toda a história de Nárnia e arredores durante o que ela achou serem umas duas horas. — É fantástico! Tão fictício e tão real!

Eles já haviam andado bastante até aquele momento, parando apenas para comerem, já que os três e mais dois cavalos estavam famintos.

— Gostaria de vir conosco em nossa busca? — perguntara Ercan, que àquela altura já gostava muito da moça.

— Já que estou aqui mesmo... — Aldora sorriu enquanto se levantava do chão coberto de folhas secas. — Por onde começamos e o que estamos procurando?

Príncipe Arlian pigarreou um pouco, pois a busca dizia respeito inteiramente a ele e seu temperamento.

— Um anel. O meu anel. — O príncipe disse tristemente.

— Um anel? Você perdeu um anel? Não acha que deve estar no palácio, castelo ou coisa assim? — a garota achou aquilo uma piada.

— Eu estava próximo ao Ermo do Lampião, onde uns mercadores calormanos estavam formando acampamento. Os filhos desses mercadores eram sujeitinhos maus como os pais — Arlian desatou a contar sua história sob um céu estrelado.

"Eles me desafiaram, (bom, eu não fujo de desafios) e eu aceitei. Eles já deviam saber que sou um ótimo espadachim, e me desafiaram ao arco e flecha (que eu não sou lá essas coisas). O alvo era uma maçã no alto de uma macieira, mas muito longe. Como era de se esperar, eu acertei outra maçã próxima, mas não _A Maçã_. Tive que ceder meu anel em forma de reconhecimento."

Arlian, quando finalmente parou de falar, suspirou, esperando que Aldora dissesse algo, mas a garota que estava concentrada em ouvir a história parecia pensativa.

— E agora precisamos recuperar o anel antes da cerimônia de apresentação de Arlian como herdeiro do trono, que acontece em três semanas. — Ercan finalizou pelo príncipe.

— Então os mercadores retornaram para a Calormânia? Claro, senão seria apenas voltar ao Ermo do Lampião, ou onde eles estivessem — a garota estivera pensando nisso o tempo em que o príncipe esperava que ela dissesse algo.

— Chegar a Calormânia, (ou a Tashbaan, mais precisamente) demora uma semana, isso se andarmos o dia inteiro e parte da noite. — Ercan informou. — É melhor dormir agora e amanhã seguir para a Arquelândia.

Os dois garotos e a garota deitaram na relva macia fitando o céu.

— Boa noite, Alteza. Ercan. Filha de Eva. — Um dos cavalos falou, fazendo Aldora levar um pequeno susto, pois mesmo que soubesse que em Nárnia os animais sabiam falar, mas nunca havia visto.

Não demoraram muito a adormecer, de tão agradável que a noite estava.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo 4: Começa a Busca pelo Anel**

Aldora acordou cedo, um pouco antes de Ercan. A garota já era acostumada a se levantar com o nascer do sol, pois estudava pela manhã.

— Não é melhor acordá-lo? — Aldora perguntou para Ercan, que alisava o pescoço do cavalo que na noite anterior havia dado um _boa noite_.

O cavalo que falara tinha pelagem cinza, era um belo cavalo. O outro, tinha a pelagem de um marrom escuro, igualmente belo.

— Não, ele acordará logo. Está com fome? — respondeu Ercan não ligando muito para a garota e pegando um tipo esquisito de mochila (foi o que pareceu para Aldora).

Aldora se limitou a balançar a cabeça em positivo, sem prestar muita atenção na pergunta feita. Estava admirando a paisagem de Nárnia; o céu azul, os pássaros cantando, os animais que davam um sonoro e alegre bom dia...

— Bom dia, amigos! — o príncipe acabara de acordar com uma incrível disposição matinal, o que Aldora achava sem igual.

— Bom dia, Alteza. — Aldora desatou a rir, sendo seguida por Ercan e pelo próprio príncipe Arlian.

— Não gosto disso... nem das reverências — Arlian disse dando de ombros, fazendo Aldora sorrir levemente.

Após o café da manhã (que demorou mais do que esperavam, já que os cavalos, Rober e Bernar, estavam muito ocupados procurando um riacho próximo), partiram para a Arquelândia, ao sul de Nárnia.

O dia estava linda, e por onde passavam os animais os cumprimentavam. Assim, foi se espalhando a notícia de que uma Filha de Eva estava em Nárnia.

— Onde estamos agora? Alguém tem um relógio? — Aldora perguntava entre períodos de meia ou uma hora.

— Próximos à Arquelândia, mais precisamente na Grande Floresta, chegando às montanhas. Talvez seja melhor passar por Anvar... — respondeu-a Ercan, que estava à frente do grupo. — Deve ser por volta de meio-dia.

— Anvar? Seria ótimo, não é? Sabem, desde o começo da história sempre achei que Shasta (quero dizer, Cor) e Aravis acabariam se casando ou coisa assim — Aldora comentou olhando ao redor da floresta, onde algumas dríades acenavam para a 'recém-chegada Filha de Eva', como havia ficado conhecida.

O príncipe, que ficara muito calado durante o caminho todo parecia pensativo. Aldora, percebendo o jeito diferente que o príncipe estava (pois quando o conheceu, o príncipe era alegre e falante), se aproximou do mesmo.

— Algum problema? — a jovem perguntou à Arlian, que saiu de seus devaneios um pouco confuso, mas sorriu.

— Como é o seu mundo? Ouvi falar que é redondo... As pessoas ficam de cabeça para baixo? — Arlian fez a pergunta rindo, pois achava a ideia de pessoas de cabeça para baixo fantástica.

— Não é assim que funciona, Arlian! Existe uma coisa chamada gravidade. Essa coisa nos mantém presos à Terra, como um ímã. Bom, isso quer dizer que mesmo a Terra sendo redonda, podemos ir até o extremo que continuaremos como uma planície. É um tanto complicado. — Explicou Aldora.

— Confuso, mas fascinante — Ercan dizia à frente.

— Concordo, é uma boa história — comentou uma náiade que ouvira Aldora contando sobre a gravidade.

— E como você chegou aqui, mesmo? — perguntara Bernar, o cavalo de pelagem marrom escura.


End file.
